Pacific Rim Eva
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Eva 01 get teleported to an alternate world under attack by giant monsters called Kaiju, and their own giant robots, the Jeagers, are not ready to fight. They need his help.
1. Arrival Fight

_**PACIFIC RIM EVA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Pacific Rim, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Eva 01 get teleported to an alternate world under attack by giant monsters called Kaiju, and their own giant robots, the Jeagers, are not ready to fight. They need his help.

Authors Note: I just wanted to write up something for Pacific Rim and after seeing the numerous trailers on YouTube for an Eva/Pacific Rim movie, I just had to write up something for it. Hope you enjoy it thus far.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Chapter 1  
**Arrival Fight**

The 12th Angel had teleported Shinji Ikari and his Unit 01 to an alternate dimension. A place he didn't know, yet, as he was still unconscious.

To anyone on the outside of the giant purple robot, it was like watching a magician perform a massive illusion. One second the city was under attack by a giant monster, the next there was a 80-meter tall purple-colored robot with a horn on its head standing in the middle of the city.

The monster that had been stomping around the city, looking like some weird amalgamation of a triceratops and a T-Rex, suddenly turned its attention to the Eva.

Roaring loudly, the monster attacked.

WHAM!

"What was that? Am I being attacked?" Shinji wondered as he shook the unconsciousness out of his head.

The monster knocked the Eva into a cluster of nearby power lines, which caused the electrical feedback to empower the Eva once again.

"What the..." Shinji gasped as the monster attacked again. This time, Shinji saw it on the monitors before him. "What is that thing?"

WHAM!

"Argh! Wha... Two Minutes Of Power?!" he gasped when he saw the Timer. "Guess that'll have to do!"

Reacting, Shinji pulled his knife from his shoulder pylon, only to feel a slight difference in the weight of it, even through the arms of the Eva.

Extending the blade, Shinji lashed out at the beast, slashing at its stomach with his short sword.

_When did Dr. Akagi install this thing?_ he wondered.

The creature howled in pain as it recoiled and attacked again.

Shinji raised his foot up and kicked the beast in the face.

The monster shrieked as it jumped up onto a nearby building and then jumped at Shinji from behind him.

Hearing the beast behind him, Shinji rolled onto his back and brought his feet over his body, and laid them into the monster's gut.

The creature shrieked again as it was tossed backwards.

"30 seconds left!" Shinji gasped as he read the meter. "Have to make this count!"

Shinji scrambled to his feet, sword in hand as he and the beast charged each other.

WA-BOOM!

The two behemoths collided with each other, shattering windows and up-heaving the pavement as Unit 01 landed hard on top of the dinosaur-like beast. Its short sword imbedded deep within the chest of the monster.

The Eva's timer had run out, and Shinji hoped that it was enough to silence the creature and spare him whatever further pains the beast had in store for him.

Seconds ticked by slowly, and when no movement was heard or felt, Shinji finally breathed a sigh of relief.

It was an hour later when someone or something started tapping on the hatch.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Four Hours Later)

General Stacker Pentacost, a serious-looking dark-skinned man in military dress, sighed as he looked over the reports the translator had given him. A second time.

"And you're absolutely certain of this?" he asked the female American translator. She had long brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, dressed in a military uniform that bore a Corporal's rank.

"Yes, sir. His name is Shinji Ikari, he's from a place called Tokyo-3 in Japan, the giant robot he pilots is called an Evangelion, he fights giant monsters called 'Angels' with it, he's 14 years old and he plays the cello." the woman said.

"Anything useful?" a military male captain asked.

"Such as?" the Corporal asked.

"The tech specs and abilities of that robot of his? It would be useful to know, seeing as how he stopped one of those giant monsters with it." he asked.

"He doesn't know that." the translator said.

"How could he not know?" the captain asked.

"He's the pilot of that thing. He didn't design it, build it, or knows how to repair it. All he knows is how to pilot it and that it runs on electricity." the translator said.

"Great." the captain said.

"There's something else, sir." a young blond-haired woman wearing a military uniform, including skirt, said as she approached him.

"Yes, lieutenant?" Stacker asked as the blond woman handed him a file.

"We pulled his file, and,... he's dead." she said.

"What?" the captain asked as Pentacost flipped the file open.

"Apparently, Shinji Ikari died in a car crash when he was four years old."

"This was eight years ago." Stacker said.

"I know. The math doesn't add up, but... the fingerprint and name came back with this." the woman said.

"It says here his mother survived." Pentacost said.

"Yes, we... haven't contacted her." she said.

"Good. I have no idea how she'd take this."

"This is either incredibly good fortune, or..." the captain began to say.

"The oddest luck we've ever seen." another older man in military dress, baring a general's rank, said as he approached Stacker and the others.

"General Fenn!" Pentacost gasped.

"General Pentacost." the older man acknowledged.

"I didn't expect to see you here." he said.

"A giant robot appears out of nowhere and kills one of those giant monsters, and you don't expect to see me here?" the second general asked.

"On the other side of the world?"

"Granted. So, what do we have?"

"A conundrum."

(Five minutes later)

"You have got to be kidding me!" General Fenn gasped.

"I wish I was, sir." Stacker said.

"Well, we've got a situation, regardless."

"What, sir?" the captain asked.

"Whether or not we can use him." Fenn said.

"Use him? Sir, he's just a kid!" Pentacost protested.

"I'm aware of that, but he's also the pilot of that big-damn robot. And he killed one of those giant monsters, we'd be fools not to ask for his help." Fenn said.

"Maybe someone else can pilot it, if the kid's unwilling." Pentacost exclaimed.

"I've considered that."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One week later)

Shinji and Unit 01 had just returned from another sortie against the Kaiju monsters. Victorious, as were his last three battles against the monsters since his arrival in this world. And even though his Eva had been damaged, he had the satisfaction that he had saved a good many lives. For which everyone was grateful.

All efforts to find a substitute pilot had failed, and Stacker Pentacost was reluctant to use Shinji in their battles against the Kaiju monsters, but had no choice.

Shinji actually felt that Stacker's sincerity was genuine, given his determination and efforts to locate other suitable pilots to control the Evangelion robot. However, there were several other factors that made this impossible.

Time to train the pilot was one. Then there was the fact that the entry plug was specially designed for Shinji himself, which meant a normal adult pilot was inconvenient. Also, the Evangelion systems were completely new to the scientists and technicians, and getting an expert understanding on them would take time. What's more is that the Eva's on-board computer monitoring systems, which had recorded everything that Shinji had seen and felt during his piloting, which unknown to Shinji, had also recorded his memories from his past as well.

(Pentacost spent hours reviewing everything from that recorder, much to his own disgust)

The LCL presented a problem for the other pilots, who didn't like being submerged in liquid that smelt and tasted of blood, and were unwilling to breathe it into their lungs for fear of drowning.

Shinji didn't like that either, but he was more used to it than anyone else.

The other matter was the fact that all other pilots who had tried to synch with the Eva, were rejected by the Eva itself.

Six pilots thus far had tried, and failed, to achieve the level of synchronization that Shinji already had. Four of them had been treated to a painful neural-feedback that nearly fried their brains.

Plus the Kaiju were continuing to attack city after city, all over the world, almost every month. Immediate action was needed.

The UN had a plan to battle these Kaiju monsters, called the Jeager Program. The plan was to create giant robots to combat these giant monsters. But until these Jeagers were ready to combat the Kaiju, Shinji was needed.

At seeing the problems the people of this world were facing, Shinji ultimately agreed to pilot his Eva against the Kaiju.

It was at the end of the second week, that Shinji's world was once again turned upside down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Two weeks since Shinji's arrival in this world)

"Construction of the first Jeager Unit, code-named Gipsy-Danger, is 65% complete, sir." the blond-haired female lieutenant said.

"Excellent. And the pilots?" Pentacost asked.

"Their training is proceeding faster than the Jeager's construction." she said.

"Good. Shinji's been pushing himself pretty hard these last couple weeks. He could use some good news."

_Not to mention some back-up._ She thought. "The repairs to Unit 01 are already complete."

"And what's Shinjis status?" he asked.

"He's resting. That last battle took quite a lot out of him." she replied.

"Good thing he doesn't need severe medical attention this round." he sighed with relief.

"GENERAL PENTACOST!" another lieutenant shouted, racing up to the man.

"Yes? What is it, Lieutenant Carter?" Pentacost asked.

"The, uh, boy's... mother, is here. She's demanding to see him." he said, nearly out of breath.

"Him? Who's mother?" Stacker asked.

"The boy, sir. The pilot of Unit 01?" the lieutenant said.

If Pentacost had been born Caucasian, he would have had no reason to look as pale as he did now.

"Oh, crap!" he groaned.

"Her name?" the female lieutenant asked the male lieutenant.

"Yui Ikari." the man said.

"How the hell did she find out?" the female lieutenant asked.

"The Internet." the male lieutenant said simply.

"Damn It!" she spat. "I thought we suppressed all information regarding Shinji."

"Apparently not well enough." Stacker said. "Ever since these giant monsters started appearing, there has been an overwhelming demand for information about them. And the giant robot that we've had fighting them."

"As well as its pilot." Lieutenant Carter said.

"This is why I hate 'YouTube'." Stacker groaned.

"What do we do? I mean... technically she's not Shinji's mother, so..." the female lieutenant started to ask.

"Take me to her, Lieutenant." Pentacost said.

"Yes, sir." Carter said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The brown-haired, blue-eyed Japanese woman, Yui Ikari, sat patiently waiting for the commanding officer who was keeping custody of her son.

When Yui had seen the videos of a young Japanese boy named Shinji Ikari, as the pilot of the giant purple robot that was fighting against the monsters attacking the coastal cities, she quickly went to the military to demand answers.

Somehow, she had found out where they were hiding him.

Looking down at the picture in her hand, a picture of a young boy about 4 years old, Yui was close to tears.

She had been told that her little boy had died in the car accident. She had even identified his body. So who was this boy, who looked like an older version of her own son, and who was nearly the same age as he should be now?

"Mrs. Ikari?" a voice said.

"Yes?" she gasped, standing up to meet a dark-skinned man in military dress.

"I'm General Stacker Pentacost. I understand you've been inquiring about one of our pilots." the man said.

"Shinji Ikari!" she declared instantly.

"Your son?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I mean... I want to know who he is, and why he looks like my son, and why he has his name!" she spat.

"Mrs. Ikari, for security reasons, I cannot.."

"Is. He. My. Son?" she demanded to know, causing the man to emotionally deflate.

"...we're not sure. We're not even sure he's from this world." Pentacost said.

Yui looked shaken by this.

"What... are you saying he's an alien?" she asked.

"No. I'm saying that... he might be from another universe, just like his robot."

Yui looked shocked and lost, before she sat down.

"Another... universe? You mean... an alternate dimension? Like on those science fiction shows?" she asked.

Pentacost sat down next to her.

"Something like that. We've done our best to confirm who he is and where he's come from, and everything we've discovered so far tells us... he is from another universe. Maybe a counterpart to your son in this world." Pentacost explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your son... died when he was about four, right?"

"Yes. In a car accident. Outside the school where I worked." she said.

"Well, then you'll be surprised to learn that his mother died when he was four years old, in a lab accident where she worked." he said.

Yui looked at Pentacost in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"As much as I can be. The only reason I'm telling you this is because of the life that boy has led."

"Bad?"

"Yes."

"Difficult?"

"Yes."

"L-Lonely?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you making him fight those giant monsters?" she spat.

"Because our giant robots aren't ready to fight yet." he replied.

"Your giant..." she started to say only to pause and sigh deeply. "I know there's a lot I don't know or even understand, but... as a mother, I thank you for telling me this much. And... if it's at all possible... can I meet him?"

Pentacost sighed. He was going to get into big trouble for this, he knew that. But his instincts told him that this was the right thing to do.

"Come with me." he said, standing up from the chair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What are we doing here?" Yui asked as she entered a small room that had a TV and DVD player standing opposite a single chair with a small table next to it with a cup of coffee on it. "I thought we were going to see Shinji."

"We are. But first things first. You have to know who you're dealing with and what he's been through." Stacker said as he turned the television and DVD player on. "These recordings were taken from the digital memory recorder, the black box, that we found in his Evangelion."

"His what?"

"The purple robot that he pilots. It's called an Evangelion."

"Oh. I see. So, you're going to show me his fights against those monsters?"

"That... and a lot more. Shinji's sleeping right now. He'll be up soon, but in the mean time... you might want to get familiar with what your... son... has been through already." he said as he pressed 'Play' on the player. "I'll be outside when you're done."

Stacker closed the door as he left the room.

By the time the player was done, Yui had tears in her eyes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is something I've wanted to write up for a while. Hopefully everyone likes it, mostly since I probably won't update it until after I've seen the movie itself. And then not for a while either. But anyway, enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Omake idea courtesy of 'Kaiju and Ponies United')

Stacker Pentacost stared back at the screen, the image of Gendo Ikari of NERV upon it. The transmission had been made possible via the dimensional portal that was allowing the Kaiju into their world, by means of the Dirac Sea that Dr. Akagi had spoken of beforehand.

Stacker Pentacost: So... Let me see if I've gotten this straight. You force this boy, who's barely in his mid-teens I might add, into piloting a biomechanoid with zero training skills, no one to turn to for help, and who's already mentally broken as it is, all for fighting these, what did you call them again? Angels? And now that he's found a better life here than in your dimension, you expect him to come crawling back to you? On top of all that you expect him to do so willingly because he's your son who you abandoned without a second thought when he was four years old.

Gendo: In a word yes.

Stacker Pentacost: You know, I truly wish that we were face-to-face, sir, so that I could tell you, that you can just crawl back to the pit that birthed you and rot before I have every able-bodied pilot in this facility as well as myself drag you there while you KICK AND SCREAM ALL THE WAY!

Gendo: That mechanoid and its pilot are NERV property! You will return them at once, or I'll...

Stacker Pentacost: Or you'll what? Send another of your giant robots to retrieve them? They'll just get stuck here along with Shinji. And even if I was so inclined to send him and his robot back to you, which I haven't the slightest idea how to do that, his mother would be very upset with losing him.

Gendo shocked: Mother?

Pentacost moved aside to allow Yui Ikari to be seen.

Gendo: ...Yui!

Yui: So you're the bastard who abandoned and traumatized and bullied his own son into piloting a giant robot that nearly got himself killed?

Gendo stuttered: The situation... demanded it.

Yui: No excuse! You can have the damned robot if you want, but Shinji is staying here with us! Of course... there's no way to send either back to you, so... I guess you are shit out of luck!

Misato: But we need Shinji to pilot against the Angels!

Yui: And You! What kind of guardian are you?! You make Shinji do all the chores, you drink like a fish, live like a slob, and parade around in your underwear all the time! No way am I sending that boy back to you!

Misato just blushed as Yui said that. Mostly because everyone at NERV had heard her.

Yui: Shinji stays! End Of Story!

(End Transmission)

Misato and the others looked at each other.

Misato: We're dead.

Ritsuko: Yup.

Kaji: Definitely.

Asuka: Hey! You still got me! And I'm your best pilot!

Everyone looked at Asuka and sulked.


	2. Explanations and Reunion

_**PACIFIC RIM EVA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Pacific Rim, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Eva 01 get teleported to an alternate world under attack by giant monsters called Kaiju, and their own giant robots, the Jeagers, are not ready to fight. They need his help.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Explanations and Reunion**

While Yui Ikari was getting better acquainted with the 'life and times of Shinji Ikari', General Stacker Pentecost was in the middle of a very important meeting.

"Sir, you cannot be serious!" Stacker said to the four large television monitors before him.

("_The Council is confident in it's decision_.") The President said.

"Like their decision to drop a nuclear weapon on a civilian population?" he retorted.

("_We had no other recourse_.") The Councilman said. ("_Conventional military forces were useless_.")

("_And the bomb did work to destroy the monster_.") The Senator said.

"Along with over six-hundred-thousand innocent civilians!" Pentacost retorted.

("_It was an executive decision_!" ) the Councilwoman stated.

"Then the Council's decision is flawed!" Pentacost declared.

_("General!")_ The President snapped.

"Sir! With all due respect... you do not understand the situation." Pentacost said.

("_Then explain_.")

(Sigh)

"As you know, the Kaiju appeared seven months ago, emerging from the Pacific Ocean and attacking coastal cities both on the America's side and the Asian side. The first landing was at San Francisco, California. Military forces were unable to contain or kill the creature, so the order was given to detonate a nuclear weapon three days after the creature made landfall. While this succeeded in killing the monster, over 600,000 people were either killed or poisoned by the radioactive fallout. A month later, Manilla was attacked by a second Kaiju. The third Kaiju hit Cabo almost six weeks after that. And then a fourth one hit Sydney five weeks after that. These three Kaiju continued their attacks, unhindered by anything we threw at them. All conventional weapons: tanks, jet fighters, Destroyers, everything failed! The best we could do we lure them out away from the human populations, into the open space countries where there were no humans for them to attack. Even though at times a majority of people had fled into the country."

("_And nukes weren't an option for these other monsters_?") The Senator asked.

"San Francisco is now a cemetery, senator." Stacker grimaced as he continued. "It was after the fourth Kaiju landed, that the Jaeger Program was given the green light at the emergency conference at Seoul, South Korea. But even with all of the planets resources at our disposal, even with hundreds of thousands of technicians and scientists working around the clock to create them, it would have taken us years to create an effective robot to counter the Kaiju. That is, until the Tokyo Incident, when a fifth Kaiju arrived."

("_Yes, General, we all read the report_.") The Senator said.

"Did you? Because that's when everything changed for us. That's when we received the best help possible. Shinji Ikari and his Evangelion Unit 01. A trained robot pilot and a fully mission-capable robot. Tossed out of their own universe and dropped into ours. Despite his youth and his robot being designed for fighting monsters of a different nature than our own, he proved to be more effective than our own military. When we explained the situation to him, he agreed to help us as best he could. Since then he has been deployed in dispatching the Kaiju that remained. But even Shinji and his Eva have their limits. Which is why the Jeager program must continue."

("_But these... Jaegers... who came up with that name anyway_?") The Councilman asked.

"Jaeger is German for 'Hunter'. The program was developed by Dr. Jasper Schoenfeld, a brilliant scientist and mechanic who came up with the designs and blueprints for the Jeagers nearly 12 years ago. Of course, there wasn't a need to actually build one of these giant robots, so we never created even a prototype." Stacker explained.

("_That's putting it mildly. The program to build these Jaegers, which includes the facilities to house and repair them, materials to make them, not to mention the number of technicians required, is already costing us billions. We don't even have a working unit yet, and you want to build more_?") The Senator said.

"An effective battle strategy depends upon multiple units being stationed at different points to protect our coastlines from possible Kaiju attacks. Not having these units could cost us thousands, possibly millions, of human lives." Pentacost stated.

("_This program could potentially bankrupt us. And not just the American government, but every other world government as well_.")

("_We might as well just build a giant wall to keep them out of our cities_.") The Councilman said.

("_That actually sounds like a more feasible plan_.") The Councilwoman stated.

Not liking where this was going, Stacker decided to shift the conversation back to the problem at hand.

"The Russians are developing their own Jaeger based on Schoenfeld's plans, called Cherno Alpha. The Chinese have almost finished their own Jaeger and are putting the finishing touches on it. They call it Horizon Brave. The Japanese already have two Jeager's in the process of being built: Coyote Tango and Tacit Ronin." Stacker explained.

("_And what about our Jaegers? The American ones_?") The President asked.

"Brawler Yukon and Romeo Blue." Pentecost said. "They are roughly 50% finished."

("_I thought we had a third one_.") The Councilman said.

"Gipsy-Danger is the advanced prototype, but it's met with some... problems." Stacker said.

("_Yes, we're aware of the break-in_.") The President said.

"I was only informed of the anarchist groups attempt to steal Gipsy-Danger minutes before this meeting." Pentecost said.

("_Something that was put down, and not by security forces_.") The Senator said.

"No, sir. By the hundreds of technicians that were already there." Stacker said. "The Gipsy-Danger was damaged in the attempted theft, it'll take time to repair it."

("_Considering we already have a working robot and a trained pilot, I think we can allocate enough resources over time to_...") The Senator started to say.

"Over time? We need to get these Jaegers working as soon as possible. To prepare for the next wave of Kaiju attacks." Stacker exclaimed.

("_But that boy and his robot have already destroyed four of them. Do we even need to continue building these Jeagers if we already have a working weapon against these... 'Kaiju'_?") the Councilwoman asked.

("_Why did we call them Kaiju? Exactly_?") The Senator asked.

"It's Japanese... for 'monster'." Stacker said.

("_Oh. Appropriate, I guess. Wait, did any of the other countries have a better term_?") The Senator said.

"None that more accurately described them." Stacker replied.

("_Which is hardly the point here_.") the President said. ("_General, this Jaeger Program is not truly imperative. Since it's more cost effective to have an already established pilot and robot ready to fight and die for us_...")

"Excuse me?!" Stacker shouted. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

("_General... this boy and his robot... according to you, they're not from this universe. They weren't born here, they weren't created here. They have no identification, no citizenship_...")

"Yet, he has fought and bled for us. We didn't have a weapon system capable of stopping the attacks of those monsters when they hit us. And what I'm hearing is that Shinji... and his Evangelion robot... are expendable?" Stacker growled.

("_From our perspective it's completely acceptable_.") The Senator said.

"Then You'd Better Get Your Ass Down Here And Fight These Monsters Your Bloody Self, If You Think It's Acceptable!" Pentacost snarled at the group of men and one woman. "In our time of need, Shinji showed up and he fought the Kaiju to defend us and our cities! We asked for his help, and he gave it! Willingly! He has shed blood, sweat and steel in the defense of OUR world, and after all that he has done... we're just going to sit back and wait for him to die before launching our own robots? Wait until millions of more innocent people die before the world governments finally decide to act? Furthermore, you're worried about the cost of saving millions of innocent lives? I have never heard such apathetic bureaucratic hypocrisy in my entire life!"

_("General...")_ The President snapped.

"I have already lost soldiers in combat against these things! I have seen innocent people trampled to death under the feet of these monsters! And I have seen... an emotionally damaged 14-year old child, stand up to these monsters that are threatening our world... just as he did against the monsters of his own world... and win! And now you say that it's alright to let him fight and die for us, without even _trying_ to give him some measure of help, because he isn't from our world?! It's no skin off our noses, is that right? Well, I'm telling you it's not! Shinji has done us a great service! He has created a huge window of opportunity for us! Bought us the time needed to complete our own giant robots to fight against the monsters that have threatened our world, our people! And just because he isn't from our universe, does not make him any less human than you or myself! The Jeager Program is going ahead. The creation of our own giant robots to fight off the monsters that threaten our world, is going ahead. Money Be Damned!"

("_Hold it, General! You can't go ahead with this without our approval_!") The Senator shouted back.

"Considering that your lack of initiative and penny-pinching could cost us more human lives in the foreseeable future, not to mention your incredible apathy in regards to the only person who can help us, I see no reason to continue this conversation." Pentacost declared.

With that Stacker cut off all transmissions with the (arguably) most powerful men in the world.

Exiting the Communications Rooms of the Pan Pacific Defense Force Hong Kong Shatterdome, which was still under construction, General Stacker Pentecost left out a very loud and frustrated sigh as his shoulders slumped and his body felt drained of all energy. His adrenaline had peaked during that conversation, and now it was slowly leaving him.

If he were honest with himself, he should have punched one of the screens just to satisfy himself. Of course, that would only have made things worse, in his opinion.

His career was hanging by a thread, and mostly in defense of a boy who was not from this universe. To say nothing of defending his own world from giant monsters.

Those blasted politicians were going to send Shinji out and make him fight until he died. And _then_ they were going to go ahead with the Jaeger program after millions were already dead.

It was ridiculous and idiotic.

"Sir! You need to see this." a male lieutenant with reddish-brown hair and green/gray eyes shouted as he ran up to the deeply disturbed man.

"What is it, Lieutenant Carter?" Stacker asked the man.

"It's Yui Ikari's file, sir." Lt. Carter replied.

Stacker took the file and read it over carefully.

"You have got to be kidding me." he gasped.

"No, sir. She has six degrees in advanced mathematics, archeology, computer science, bio-chemistry, metallurgy and quantum physics. She's a freaking genius!" the man said.

"I thought she was an ordinary school teacher."

"She is. Officially."

"A résumé like this, and she teaches elementary school?"

"She apparently likes kids."

"Unbelievable!"

"Orders, sir?"

"Have all teams continue their construction of the Jeagers, as swiftly as possible, and keep me informed." Stacker said. "I have a mother to talk to."

"Yes, sir."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several hours later, Yui Ikari exited the room where she had just spent watching all the material that the Eva's black box had recorded. She paused when she noticed Stacker Pentacost standing opposite of the room she had just exited.

"I think we need to talk." Stacker said, holding up Yui Ikari's file in his hand.

"Yes, I think so." Yui said, wiping her red eyes that were full of tears.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's Room)

The brown-haired Japanese boy was slowly waking up, having rested enough from his previous battle against the deadly Kaiju that were threatening this new world.

The Pan-Pacific Defense Forces had actually supplied Shinji with his own personal recovery room in the west wing of the Shatterdome, as a small reward for his efforts. It was a private room, complete with television, computer, clothes closet, private bathroom, and even his own cello. Stacker had pulled a few strings to get the cello, seeing as it made Shinji feel more at home.

Which was nice of them, but it slightly reminded him of his life in his own world. But, at least he didn't have an alcoholic guardian, a hyper-aggressive roommate, and a mooching pet penguin to deal with.

But Shinji had actually found a suitable replacement for his Tokyo-3 family.

"Onii-sama!" Ten-year old Mako Mori shouted as she raced into the room, with three other people following right behind her.

The brown-haired, brown-eyed Japanese girl had been the only survivor of the Tokyo Incident still in the city, being saved from the rampaging Kaiju that was attacking the city by Shinji and his Eva. Stacker and his men had found her when they came to extract Unit 01. After finding out that her parents were dead, killed by the Kaiju, Stacker was prepared to take her back to her family in Tanegashima, only to find out that they blamed her for the death of her parents due to being born a girl.

Stacker was upset at the lack of empathy and concern the village had for one of their own. Seeing that she had nowhere else to go, he adopted her as the PPDF's new mascot, especially since she was now considered an iconic image of survival, as dubbed by the media.

The other three figures were adults and military officers of the PPDF.

Corporal Susan Sullivan. Long brown hair and greenish-blue eyes, 5'11", a trim and petite figure, and was a talented linguist who was fluent in seven languages: Russian, Japanese, German, French, Spanish, Chinese and Arabic. She wore glasses to read and loved Oriental food. American-borne with a touch of Italian. She was also teaching Shinji English as part of his training.

Lieutenant Jessica Golde. Blond-hair, blue eyed, trained pilot and marksmanship expert. She stood six foot even, kept herself in top physical shape, and often kept her hair tied up in a bun. American on her father's side, French on her mothers side.

Lieutenant Flint Carter. Reddish-brown hair and green/gray eyes, 6'1" with an athletic build. Expert in hand-to-hand combat and record-holder of the Army Ranger timed obstacle course. American and Scotts-Irish.

The trio had become Shinji's unofficial family/circle-of-friends, along with Mako who saw Shinji as a big brother of sorts since he was responsible of killing the monster that almost killed her.

"I'm glad you are alright, onii-chan." Mako smiled.

"So am I." Shinji said to her as she jumped up on the bed and cuddled up to him.

Susan just laughed at how quickly Mako had taken to Shinji. She probably thought it was a coping mechanism of some kind. Her parents had been killed, her village had rejected her, so now she was forming a bond with Shinji.

Flint and Jessica had also taken to the boy. Jessica had been of the opinion that someone as young as Shinji didn't deserve to have such terrible things happen to him at such a young age, and even after seeing the 'black box' footage of Shinji and Unit 01 in their many battles, as well as the memories that had been retrieved from Shinji when he wasn't inside the Eva, had actually given the blond-haired woman a reason to visit Shinji regularly.

Pentacost didn't think it was a bad idea, having other people interact with Shinji, since he needed as many real allies as possible.

Flint had actually wanted to train Shinji in order to be a better pilot and fighter. He wanted to make Shinji stronger, so he could fight better and survive.

The group was talking and laughing with each other for about an hour, when General Pentacost and a Japanese woman entered the room.

"Atten-Tion!" Flint snapped to attention, standing ramrod straight, as did Jessica and Susan.

Mako snapped to attention as well, giving the dark-skinned man a child-like salute, even as Shinji did his best to sit up in the bed.

Pentacost smiled at the group.

"At ease, people. Everyone, I have some here who has been looking forward to meeting Shinji." he said.

At hearing this, Shinji looked up and to the woman.

"Shinji... I'd like you to meet... Miss Yui Ikari." he said to the boy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with a lot of other things lately. Not a lot of fighting here, but this was mostly to give more back story and help explain a few things that were different from the movie itself.

Hopefully everyone enjoys this, even though I'm changing a few things, like Stacker and even adding a few OC's for this whole thing. And here's an omake for fun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (courtesy of 'F-14 Tomcat Lover')

Shinji and Unit 01 had returned to the Eva-verse, right as the 14th Angel had already penetrated NERV's defenses and dispatched Unit 00 and Unit 02.

Shinji and his Eva were putting up a tremendous fight, but they were still lagging behind.

"There has to be something we can do!" Misato shouted.

Suddenly, a giant portal appeared inside the Geofront, as four highly advanced robots appeared behind the Unit 01.

One was a large tank-like robot with huge fists. One was a reddish robot with three arms. One was a grayish robot with blades coming out of both arms. The last robot was an athletic-looking robot, towing a large empty cargo ship with it.

"What the hell are those?" Maya Ibuki gasped.

"That's a... those are..." Dr. Akagi couldn't finish her sentence as she just stood there in stunned surprise.

"Who order the extra helping of Jaeger?" one of the pilots announce as he and his partner prepared for a sortie. "You're Up Shinji!"

"Thank's Raleigh!" Shinji shouted as he jumped at the Angel, blasting it with his AT-Field to give the Jeagers a clear shot.

"Strike ONE!" the Angel was hit over the head with Cherno Alpha's heavy fists.

"Strike TWO!" it was struck across the face by Striker Eureka's blades.

"Strike THREE!" the Angel was struck by the third arm of Crimson Typhoon, knocking it back.

"AND YOU'RE OUT!" Gipsy-Danger shattered the hull of the ship it was carrying across the Angels face, stunning it enough so that Shinji and Unit 01 could land the final blow, stabbing the Angel in it's core with his Progressive Knife.


End file.
